Changing Seasons
by GeraldTheGiraffe
Summary: My first fanfiction, please review or at least Favourite.  I hope you like it!  Hermione's emotions are confused and she makes decisions which could hurt people, including herself. JKR owns all the characters.
1. Plans

Chapter 1

'And remember, students, the Love Potion may seem harmless, but it is a wolf in sheep's clothing. It is capable of rendering the drinker helpless, and crazily in love. It is _not _a child's toy, a thing to be played with. If I catch _any _of you attempting to take some away,' here he glared at Harry, 'the consequences will be severe…'

Professor Snape's monotonous voice droned through the classroom as the students began to brew the Love Potion. Snape's words echoed through her head: _'The consequences will be severe…'_. Her hand shaking, Hermione brushed off any doubts. Of course Snape would be keeping a very keen eye on the students who he thought would make a move to take some Love Potion. But Hermione was not one of them. No teacher would ever suspect _her_ of going against their words – Hermione Granger, the school goody-goody.

As suspected, once everyone had finished brewing, Snape became much more alert. Hermione took out a tiny crystal bottle from her bag and ladled some potion into it. She hastily shoved it in her bag – and just in time. Snape glanced over at her. Hermione quickly packed away her books, and hurried out of the classroom. No one seemed to suspect anything.

For the rest of the day, Hermione's mind was preoccupied with thoughts of the Love Potion. And who it was for. She wasn't even sure herself that it was him – they were complete opposites – but for the past few weeks, she had felt an irresistible urge to be with him. But how could her plan work if she hadn't even accepted that she loved him?

Their last lesson came: Charms with Slytherin. Recently Professor Flitwick had moved around the seating plan, so that less capable students were sitting next to someone who could help them. Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she saw the curly brown hair of Gregory Goyle, already in his place next to her seat.


	2. Realisation

Chapter 2

_Gregory Goyle. _Her mind savoured his name, as fantasies danced through her head. She hurried to take her place, and she brushed his arm as she sat down. Sparks danced their way all through her body. When the class had started attempting to conjure birds, she greeted Goyle.

'Hi, umm, Greg…' she didn't know what to call him. Even Malfoy called him Goyle.  
>'Do you need some, err, help…?' she offered as she saw Goyle struggle to pronounce <em>avis <em>properly.  
>'Here, let me try... <em>Avis.<em>' birds filled the air, gracefully zooming and diving. The rest of the class were still struggling, and looked up in awe as Hermione's rainbow-coloured birds fluttered and chirped. Hermione thought she saw a trace of a smile on Gregory's face, and proceeded to take his wand-arm in her hand. She could easily help him here, but she was really awkward around boys when she wasn't in a classroom.

'Ok then, you say _avis_, like this, ok? And I'll move your arm?' Goyle nodded.

'When you're ready, umm, Greg… You don't mind if I call you that do you?' Hermione asked. He nodded once more, and Hermione took his wand-arm so it was poised, ready to cast the spell.

'_Avis,'_ murmured Goyle. His voice was so beautiful, noted Hermione. I could listen to him all day. If only Malfoy wasn't holding him back, putting him down as a worthless servant.

As Gregory spoke the incantation, Hermione guided his hand. Scruffy brown birds shot out of the end of his wand and hit the window on the other side of the classroom. Hermione giggled.

'I think we need to try again. See if you can do it yourself this time. Look how I'm moving my hand…' she watched as Goyle practiced the arm stroke, giving him tips until she deemed it good enough.

'Ok then, off you go,' she encouraged.  
>'<em>Avis,<em>' Goyle pronounced it perfectly this time, as well as doing the correct arm movement. A flock of pale blue and turquoise birds circled round his head. Hermione gasped. They were beautiful.

'Well done, Greg!' she congratulated him. 'You're getting so much better at this!'

'Err… thanks, Hermi- I mean, Granger… Hermione?' Goyle stumbled over his words as if he'd never spoken to a girl before. He probably hadn't, thought Hermione, feeling sorry for him.

The rest of the class were amazed that Goyle had conjured birds before any of the other skilled people. As they were walking back to the Gryffindor Tower, Ron was in a mood – as usual.

'Why can't you sit next to me, still?' he grumbled. Hermione ignored him and asked to be excused.

'I'll see you guys later!' she called over her shoulder. As she hurried down the corridor, she got out the Marauder's Map – she'd nicked it from Harry's trunk that morning. She also got out a small fairy cake, and in a deserted Transfiguration classroom, tipped the contents of the crystal bottle onto the cake. It reminded her of when she put a Sleeping Draught in two cakes for Crabbe and Goyle, in her second year. Then she located Gregory on the Map, and walked briskly in his direction.

Hermione rounded the corner and immediately leaped back, hiding. Since she'd last checked the Marauder's Map, Malfoy and Crabbe had caught up with Goyle. She had to take drastic action.

'_Wingardium Leviosa,' _she whispered and left the cake where Goyle would find it.

'_Avis,' _she murmured twice, and then, '_Oppugno'._ The birds that she'd conjured suddenly flocked together in a giant arrow formation. She ran down the corridor and into a broom cupboard. Malfoy and Crabbe's screams echoed down the corridor, and a vivid image of birds tearing at their hair, clothes and face came into her mind. She winced at the thought, but soon the screams faded into the distance as her two victims ran to the Hospital Wing. Hermione peeked round the edge of the door, just as Goyle took a large bite of the cake. He hadn't learned from his first experience with floating cakes, Hermione thought with a grin. When she saw a vacant expression pass over his face, she stepped out of her hiding place.

'H-H-H-Hermione…' Goyle spoke her name as if it could be destroyed just by saying it too loudly. No one had ever said her name in that way before. It felt amazing. Then Hermione started to feel guilty. Gregory didn't truly love her, but if he just talked to her and spent some time with her, she hoped he would fall in love with her. That was what the Love Potion was for – he wouldn't talk to her unless under the influence of some kind of potion or drug – and Hermione hadn't wanted to use Gillyweed.

'Gregory…' she breathed his name. 'I-'  
>But Goyle cut her off, by hugging her so tightly she almost couldn't breathe. He loosened his grip and she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest and breathing in his smell – it was all outdoorsy, like freshly cut grass and wood. They moved into the broom cupboard, closing the door behind them. Glow-worms lit up the sudden darkness, bringing a warm romantic atmosphere to the cupboard. Greg's hands moved up from her waist, over her boobs and started stroking her face. He was so tender, Hermione almost fainted. She looked up into his gorgeous chocolate-brown eyes and their lips came together for a kiss. She brought her hands up and entwined them in his hair, pulling him closer to her.<p>

The kiss seemed to last forever, but they stopped when their lips were red and swollen. Hermione took Greg's hand and sat him down on a box next to her.  
>'I was really proud when you managed to conjure those birds. Actually they were my favourite colour…' she realised with shock that this was true.<p>

'Oh, were they?' murmured Greg.

'Yes! Greg, I love you…' Hermione finally admitted it – to Greg, and herself.

'I love you too, Hermione…'


	3. Suspicion

Ron woke up the following morning and immediately noticed something was missing. The thing was, he had no idea what it was. After pondering it for a few minutes, a thought came to him.

'Harry! _Harry!' _he shook Harry awake, who yelped.

'Gosh Ron, you're up early,' Harry muttered once he'd put his glasses on.

'Harry, was Hermione at dinner last night?' Ron asked urgently.

'Come to think of it, no, she wasn't – in fact, I haven't seen her since Charms. Didn't she go off to the toilet or the Library or something?' Harry wondered.

'I dunno, don't think she said… Why don't you check the Map?' Ron suggested, and Harry reluctantly got out of bed to search his trunk.

'It's not there.' Harry stated plainly.

'What?' Ron was astounded. Who could have stolen the Marauder's Map – only, he, Harry, Fred, George and Hermione knew it existed. Then it dawned on him –

'Hermione!' he cried.

'Err, Ronald? I'm Harry… And be quiet, you'll wake the others.'

But Ron must be right, he thought.

'We better keep a close eye on Hermione,' Harry said.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Where was she? Then she remembered. After Greg had kissed her, they had talked into the night, not caring that they'd missed dinner. She'd finally fallen asleep into his lap, and looking up she could see that's where she still was. Her eyes met Greg's and she gasped when she saw they were open, staring down at her lovingly. Surely the Love Potion would have worn off by now? Perhaps Greg had fallen in love with her! Then her face fell as she saw his eyes were still misted over. She had to get out of here, before the Love Potion wore off. As she stood up, Greg looked at her quizzically.

'I have to… do some studying!' she lied.

'But it's Saturday…' Greg pointed out.

Ignoring the painfully sad look on his face, she ran out into the corridor. He wouldn't look that loving once the Love Potion had worn off.

As Hermione wandered into the Great Hall for breakfast, she noticed Harry and Ron's panicked expressions becoming much more relaxed as soon as they saw her. She realised she had a lot of explaining to do.

'Where _have _you been?' Ron asked exasperatedly. 'I mean, we weren't worried or anything, but still…'

'I, umm, had, err, detention!' Hermione said brightly, glad she'd thought of something.

Harry's eyes narrowed. 'Yeah sure, and look!' he pointed, 'There's a Gullible on the ceiling…'

'What Harry means, Hermione, is that you may be the cleverest in our year- whole school, but you're such a terrible actor. Tell us the truth!' Ron finished.

'If I told you, you wouldn't believe me,' Hermione sighed. 'And if you did, well, you'd probably disown me…' she said glumly.

The two boys looked shocked at this prospect.

'Never!' exclaimed Ron.

'Hermione, you're the only girl we ever talk to. I may be the Boy Who Lived, but I'm really socially awkward. We'd never disown you, 'cause then we'd look really sad…' Harry said earnestly.

'Unless you're going out with that Malfoy scum!' added Ron.  
>Hermione burst into tears and ran from the room.<p>

'Was it something I said?' Ron grumbled.

Hermione stumbled through the corridors, not noticing or caring where she was going. Suddenly she found herself running into the large chest of Gregory Goyle.

'S-S-So sorry, I… err…' Hermione couldn't choke the words out through her thick-falling tears. She ran back along the corridor in the direction she came, to avoid any awkwardness.

'Hermione, wait!' Hermione was aware of Greg's calls behind her, but she ignored them. He would ask too many questions and never speak to her again, once he'd found out what she'd done. She ran until she was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom – no one ever came in here.

Wiping her tears away, Hermione locked herself away in a cubicle. Luckily Myrtle wasn't here to, well, moan. Why was life so unfair? Ron and Harry were being so kind and supportive until Ron made a small joke. That was all that did it, and it's not like what he said was true. She hated Malfoy as much as Harry and Ron, but Goyle was close enough – in Harry's books. She really couldn't tell them.

Hermione was startled as she heard the door to the bathroom swing open. Footsteps echoed off the pipes, coming in her direction. Then she heard a voice.

'Hermione?' It was Goyle.


	4. Tricks

Holding her breath, Hermione slowly moved her feet so no one could see them if they looked under the cubicle door. Greg was in here – a haunted girl's bathroom – to talk to her! She'd drugged him and taken advantage of that, so he was bound to be angry, but why would he come in here? And without Malfoy or Crabbe? Perhaps he was too embarrassed to tell them why he needed to beat her up, or maybe they were still in the Hospital Wing. Hermione could hear his breathing outside her cubicle door, but the footsteps walked off in the other direction. Cautiously, she opened the door and stepped out.

Greg was still there. Right outside the door. He didn't look angry – just puzzled.

'What do you want?' Hermione demanded.

'Have you been crying?' Goyle asked, in that beautiful voice.

'Why would you care?' Hermione retorted.

In answer, Greg lifted her chin with a soft finger and she gazed once again into those liquid-chocolate eyes. They were… almost loving. But what? The Love Potion had definitely worn off by now, and he couldn't love her… could he? She, Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, and Gregory Goyle, son of a Death Eater and dumber than most of the first-years?

'Why have you been avoiding me?' Gregory asked, looking genuinely confused. 'Ever since last night, you haven't tried to talk to me… don't tell me it was a one-night thing for you…'

'No! No, of course not… I love you… but, you only loved me because I drugged you – I just- I mean, it was the only thing I could think of…' Hermione stuttered.

'Couldn't you just have told me how you felt?' whispered Greg, and he pulled out a small fairy cake from his pocket. Hermione gasped. There were no bite marks in it at all, and yet, he'd shown all the signs of being under the influence of a Love Potion…

'I'm quite a good actor you know,' grinned Greg, and Hermione laughed out loud. She had been tricked – but the outcome was so much better than her original plan.

'You mean, you genuinely loved me all this time, too?' she spluttered.

'Yep, and I'm not as stupid as you think. I could tell you loved me, and I worked out your plan… also, I ate a strange floating cake in our second year – seemed to knock me out cold… it was probably Peeves… so obviously I wasn't going to eat your one.' Hermione stifled a giggle as she linked hands with Greg. This feeling was so amazing, but still one thing stood in her way – everyone else would completely disapprove of the relationship, Gryffindors losing their respect for Hermione and the same with the Slytherins for Greg.

But for now, she had a boyfriend – the person she'd been dreaming of for the past few months – and nothing could ruin her happiness.


	5. Drugged

**AN: So I have been uploading the chapters quite fast now, because I'm up to Chapter 8, but so far I haven't done an Author's Note or any thank yous. MAHOOSIVE thank you to Bellamort25 who came up with the title and seems to be the only person reading the story (although it hasn't been up long :P)  
>J.K. Rowling owns all the characters.<br>Anyway, chapter 5 :D**

Hermione seemed unusually cheerful at the dinner table, thought Ron. She'd apologised for taking the Marauder's Map, and didn't seem to care when they didn't believe her excuse. She kept stealing glances at the Slytherin table, but Ron couldn't locate who she was looking at. She got up and strode off with a spring in her step. It was all very confusing.

'Hormones,' stated Harry, as if in answer to Ron's thoughts. 'She's blatantly in love… but with who?'

It was only when Hermione had finished her studying that she realised she'd left something on the table. After Greg had confessed to not eating the Love Potion cake, she had taken it to dinner with her, thinking of disposing of it later. But she had left it there. Anyone could have eaten it… she brushed the thought away, and headed off to the Owlery to send soppy messages to Greg.

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry was observing Ron. He had been acting strange all evening, ever since their conversation about Hermione's love. Now he had begun to drool, and turning to Harry, said, 'I love Hermione.'

It was so plain and matter-of-fact, Harry was shocked. He was also quite embarrassed, and dragged Ron up to the dormitory.

'You do?' he asked, once they were out of earshot of everybody.

'Uh-huh.' Ron nodded vigorously, 'Ever since dinner.' This seemed strange to Harry – already Ron was showing signs of being in love for a couple of weeks; a dreamy look on his face, misty eyes, constantly talking about her.

'I need to see her… Hermione.' Ron mumbled, getting up. But Harry had put two and two together, and pulled Ron down next to him.

'Ron, what did you eat at dinner?' Harry asked urgently.

'Err… pumpkin pasties, chicken, chocolate pixie brownies, and a fairy cake – I think Hermione left it.' Ron spoke Hermione's name like it was a blessing.

'I think Hermione loves you… dunno why, but it all adds up…' Harry said thoughtfully.

'Well of course she loves me! Let's go find her,' Ron said defensively.

Harry reluctantly agreed – at least they would get to talk to Hermione. While they were walking towards the Owlery (which was where the Marauder's Map said she was) Harry thought about Hermione. She must have taken some Love Potion in Snape's class, and put it in the cake for Ron. Wow, she must be desperate, thought Harry, as they began the long climb to the Owlery. Ron was practically running, which became unsafe when they got near the top where the steps had splashings of owl droppings.

'Hermione?' Ron cried desperately, as they burst through the doors of the Owlery.

Hermione looked up, startled, as two boys burst into the Owlery. She stood up quickly, shoving a note in her pocket. She immediately recognised Ron's ginger hair, and moved round a pillar so she could see the two intruders.

'Harry… Ron?' she asked, 'What are you doing here?'

'Hermione… I love you,' cried Ron, and threw himself at her.

'What? Oh no… the cake,' Hermione muttered, angry at herself for forgetting. 'I-' she tried to explain, but Ron enveloped her in a huge hug, and kissed her. Hermione tried to pull away, but she couldn't, so she reached up her hand and slapped him. That was when she noticed the door to the Owlery was swinging. Ron and Harry had closed it behind them; someone must have left in a hurry. Fearing the worst, Hermione ran to the top of the stairs, ignoring Ron's squeals for attention. She could hear heavy footsteps, and when she listened closely, very male sobbing. Knowing immediately what had happened, she strode over to Ron. He looked hopeful. She slapped him, hard, so a crack echoed across the room.

'RON WEASLEY!' she screamed, '_NOW _LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! AND YOU!' she cried, jabbing a finger at Harry, who looked shocked, '_YOU _BROUGHT HIM UP HERE! WHY DIDN'T YOU BOTHER TO STOP HIM? I HATE YOU!' Hermione stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

Running down the stairs, tears streaming down his face, Greg had stopped when he heard an echoing crack. It sounded like a slap. Feeling hopeful, Greg pricked up his ears, just in time to hear Hermione scream, 'RON WEASLEY!'

After Hermione's continuous screaming at Ron and Harry, Greg just managed to pick up the words, 'I HATE YOU!' and the door slam. Footsteps echoed down the stairs, which were soon followed by two more pairs of feet, along with Ron's cries of, 'Hermione! I love you! Come back…'. Greg didn't want to stick around to talk to Ron, or Harry. Just as he turned back down the stairs, he heard a terrible scream and a bump.

'Hermione!' he cried, and leaped back up the stairs until he found Hermione lying on her back on the hard stone steps. She was unconscious.


	6. Sleep

**AN: Wow, this is awesome and very unexpected. All the Alerts and Reviews are making me happy! So thank you to jessirose85, silverbirch and Bellamort25. Here is Chapter 6 for you :D**

Hermione lay in the Hospital Wing, looking deathly pale. Her face was streaked with tears shed before she got knocked out.

'She must have slipped on the bird poo as she ran down the stairs.' Greg explained to Madam Pomfrey.

'Yeah… She must have!' joined in Ron, desperate to help Hermione as much as possible.

'Who carried her here?' Madam Pomfrey asked briskly.

'Me, miss,' said Greg, as Ron butted in:

'I would have if I got there first!'

'Well, it is getting late,' started Madam Pomfrey, ignoring Ron's pathetic pleas for attention, 'and we can't have too many students out of bed. Potter, Weasley, you go to your Common Room. Goyle, you stay here and tell me what happened,' Madam Pomfrey ordered. Harry and Ron knew better than to protest, but their faces still showed how annoyed they were.

'And don't bother looking at me like that! Shoo, or you'll both be in detention for defiance,' Madam Pomfrey threatened, and the two boys skulked out. When Madam Pomfrey nipped into the office to get some medicines, Greg took Hermione's still hand in his. It was so cold. He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips, then straightened up quickly as Madam Pomfrey came back in, bustling around Hermione with potions and herbs.

'So, boy, what happened?' Madam Pomfrey asked.

'Well, I came up to the Owlery and found her k-k-kissing Ron…' Greg started, 'So I ran back down the stairs, but she started yelling at Ron – she slapped him,' he remembered with a grin. 'But, like I said, she must have slipped on the poo. It's really dangerous!'

'So you carried her here?' Madam Pomfrey asked.

'Yes…' Greg trailed off, remembering how still Hermione had felt in his arms.

'Well, she's had a bit of a knock, but you can stay here a while,' Madam Pomfrey allowed. Greg moved around the side of the bed to allow the matron to heal Hermione, and held her hand. Something rustled. He put his hand in her pocket. There was something in it – a piece of paper. Gently, he eased out a note.

_Coming up now__  
><em>_Love you  
>G <em>_xx_

It was from him. He remembered how happy he'd felt, sitting on the grass outside the West Tower. He remembered his high spirits as he'd bounded up the stairs of the West Tower, and how they had been crushed when he saw Ron kissing Hermione. Of course, then she'd slapped Ron. But why were they kissing in the first place? Greg shook his head, focusing only on Hermione's beautiful face, and willing her eyes to open.

'She had a knock on the head,' Madam Pomfrey read his thoughts, 'So she won't be waking up any time soon. Don't worry though, Dumbledore did hire _me _for a reason – I'm rather good at healing…' Then she strode out of the room.

Greg cupped Hermione's face in his large hands and kissed her forehead.

'I love you Hermione,' he whispered in her ear.

'You better go now, Goyle,' said Pomfrey, coming in to check Hermione for the last time this evening. Reluctantly he stood up, his knees clicking after he'd been sitting down for so long. He wandered out of the room. Madam Pomfrey did her last checks.

'_Nox,_' she whispered, extinguishing all the lights in the room. Then she walked out, closing the door behind her. She didn't suspect that Greg, who was just around the corner, ambled back to the Hospital Wing. Sitting down, he whispered,

'Please wake up. No one else is here. I love you…' Suddenly feeling sleepy, he closed his eyes.

'Mmmm…' Hermione groaned. Greg's eyes snapped open, to see Hermione's bright brown ones looking at him.

'Hermione! You're awake!' he cried joyfully.

'Whassatime?' Hermione mumbled.

'It's quite late; I'm not meant to be here!' Goyle whispered, inclining his head towards her. She raised her face and their lips met, brushing gently before the kiss got more intense. Hermione sat up, wrapping her arms around Greg's shoulders and pulling him down onto the bed with her, while his tongue darted in and out of her mouth. He broke off for a few seconds while he curled up under the sheets. Their bodies were warm against each other, and Hermione fell asleep with her head resting on Greg's chest.


	7. Interrogation

**AN: Bit of a long chapter here, but I hope you like it! Enjoy!  
>Please Alert, Review and Favourite. JKR owns all the characters <strong>

By the time they'd got back to the Gryffindor Common Room, the Love Potion had worn off. Harry was pleased, as Ron's incessant moaning about Hermione was beginning to get on his nerves. Harry was very confused; he had been sure that the cake had been purposefully left there by Hermione, but she had been far from loving when Ron had kissed her. And then Goyle was so protective over her. It was all too much for him to think about.

'Wha-So I… kissed her?' Ron was still in a daze over the whole evening. Harry ushered him up to the dormitories, trying to dismiss the events.

'It's late Ron… in the morning we can talk to Hermione – if she's woken up,' he assured Ron, and went to bed.

It was not the first time Hermione had woken up to see Greg looking down on her, but the feeling she had this time was much better. Well it would have been, if she didn't have such a throbbing headache.

'Good morning gorgeous,' Greg greeted her when he saw her open eyes, 'Your head ok?'

'Not really,' said Hermione, but when she saw the look on Greg's face she added, 'But don't worry. Seriously, Madam Pomfrey will have me out of here in no time.'

Greg looked relieved but his face suddenly fell.

'Madam Pomfrey! Thank you so much for reminding me… I'm not meant to be here, remember?' he cried, leaping out of bed.

'I'll see you soon; I might be able to come out for a late breakfast!' Hermione called after him. His footsteps disappeared down the corridor, and not a moment too soon – a few seconds later the matron bustled in, looking pleased but slightly surprised when she saw Hermione sitting up in bed, grinning.

'Are you ok, dear?' Madam Pomfrey asked kindly, and she rubbed ointments onto Hermione's head and muttered a few healing incantations.

'Yes! I'm fine, thank you. I had a good rest, and I was wondering if I could go to breakfast today?' Hermione said brightly. After some consideration, Madam Pomfrey nodded her head and went into her office.

Greg kept stealing glances to the entrance of the Great Hall, waiting for Hermione to come in. Malfoy ignored the strange behaviour and carried on explaining the Cruciatus Curse to Crabbe. Finally Hermione limped through the door, grinning when she saw Greg's eager face. She turned away from him, heading to the Gryffindor table. Greg wolfed down his food and then sat, waiting for Hermione to eat her breakfast.

Hermione reluctantly turned away from Greg, giggling at how puppy-like he'd seemed. Her mood quickly changed when she saw Harry and Ron looking expectantly at her – she had some explaining to do.

'I-' she started, but Harry held up a hand.

'No excuses. Just answer my questions,' he instructed a little too sternly to someone who had just got out of the Hospital Wing. 'Firstly, why did you have a Love Potion cake in the first place?'

Ron held a tiny bottle, poised over her mouth. Hermione gasped. Veritaserum.

'I-I love someone. But – I can't tell you who. And I needed the Potion, well at least I thought I did, to get him to talk to me,' Hermione finished, pleased she was able to tell the truth. Harry saw her innocent face and decided she was being honest.

'Ok, secondly, why did you think you needed the Potion? And why did it turn out you don't?' Harry picked out details from Hermione's answer, forcing her to give them deeper answers.

'W-W-Well, they are a person, who, well, doesn't really interact with me that much, and I thought that the only way I could get with him was by using the Love Potion. But then it turns out that he didn't eat the cake, and I left it here by accident.' Hermione's face shadowed over as she remembered the horror she'd felt when Ron had shoved his tongue down her throat. She sub-consciously took a sip of water.

Harry decided that, since Hermione wasn't going to tell them who it was, he had finished his interrogation. Grabbing Ron's elbow, he strode out of the room. Once Hermione had finished her breakfast, she left too. Greg caught up with her outside the Hospital Wing.

'Hey!' she waved. 'I've sorted out things with Harry. I don't think it will be too long before he finds out about us…' she told him. He didn't seem to worry too much, merely kissing her on the forehead.

'I need to go in for a quick check-up, to see if I can come to lessons today,' Hermione quickly ran into the Hospital Wing. A few minutes later she was skipping out, grinning.

'I can go to lessons, as long as I come for a check-up in the evening, and see her if I feel any pain,' she explained. They walked together, hand in hand, until they had to go to their separate Common Rooms.

The next few days passed in a blissful blur. Hermione felt that the lessons that Gryffindor shared with Slytherin were too few but she enjoyed every second she was with Greg. They met in secret locations, deciding that they would tell people soon, but not yet, about their relationship. Hermione somehow managed to fit in schoolwork, Greg and Harry and Ron, but she was constantly tired with secrets and running around behind people's backs. One warm day, Harry approached her as she was on her way to the Black Lake to visit Greg.

'Where're you off to, then, Hermione?' he asked as he put out a foot to stop her.

'Just – down to the lake,' she answered truthfully.

'I might accompany you there,' Harry said craftily, and watched as Hermione's face fell. 'Oooh, is there someone there?' he asked. He could tell by Hermione's panicked look that he was right. Then he followed Hermione down to the Lake. Hermione couldn't stop him. For once, her mind was blank. If she ran ahead to warn Greg, Harry would easily catch up with her. She decided to walk down proudly. She had known that someone would find out soon. Greg came into view. He was holding flowers. Hermione cringed, and Harry gave him a thumbs up.

'Good to see you're being nice!' he called. Hermione was shocked – she'd thought Harry would hex Greg, or yell at him. She'd thought too soon – Harry strode over and punched Greg on the face. Greg was momentarily dazed, but he regained his control and punched Harry on the head. Harry fell over, but not before he aimed a kick right at Greg's crotch. Greg doubled over and they were soon rolling over on the ground, fists flying everywhere. Hermione screamed at them to stop, but she couldn't do anything. She had to go and get help.

'It's all my fault,' she sobbed to Ron. He got his wand and they ran back down to the Black Lake. The sight that met their eyes was not a pretty one. Harry lay, half-submerged in the lake. Greg was poised over his unconscious body, delight etched over his face. At closer inspection, Hermione saw that Greg had two wands – he must have disarmed Harry. Greg's face lit up when he saw Ron and Hermione. He raised the wands.

'_Avada-'_

'NO!' yelled Ron, and he leaped forward before Greg could finish the curse. Greg looked up, surprised, and Ron had time to disarm him.

'_Expelliarmus!' _Ron cried and the two wands shot into the air. He caught them neatly. Then he petrified Greg and rushed over to Harry's unmoving body.

Hermione was confused. No one had said 'stupefy' and yet she felt like she was stunned. She blundered up to the castle, tripping up the stone steps and crashing clumsily into the great front door. She went to the Library, and just sat. About an hour later, she found herself moving, getting up from her chair, meandering out of the room and down the corridor. She ended up at the Hospital Wing. She stumbled in, and it was like she was opening her eyes for the first time. Suddenly everything was clear. She snapped out of her daze, and looked hard at the bed. Harry lay there, almost unrecognisable. Ron was by the side of the bed, trying to look like he hadn't been crying. Dumbledore was pacing up and down, and every so often he turned to Ron. Hermione rushed over, putting her arm around Ron.  
>'I'm so sorry,' she cried, tears spilling over her cheeks.<br>'It's ok,' he soothed, 'No one blames you.'  
>But Hermione blamed herself. She thought she'd changed Goyle, undug the love hidden inside him. But now she realised Goyle always would be the son of a Death Eater, no matter how much loving she gave him. All it took was one tiny spark to ignite the coals of evil, and now they were a raging fire inside him.<p>

**AN: I'm so sorry to those who were beginning to warm to Greg, but it needed a twist :D  
>Please review, favourite etc. Next chapter coming up soon! <strong>


End file.
